


Помой меня

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль и Йозак помогают друг другу мыться





	Помой меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wash Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84075) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



– Это, – заявил Гвендаль, кривя губы от отвращения, – омерзительно.   
Йозак был вынужден согласиться. Неимоверная сила Юури время от времени была очень даже полезна, но количество произведенной ею  _воды_ поражало всякое воображение. Сегодняшний с трудом преодоленный кризис привел к тому, что грязи оказалось гораздо больше, чем обычно.  
И, конечно, пока Вольфрам, Конрад и Гюнтер хлопотали над бессознательным мао, Гвендалю и Йозаку пришлось остаться и разгребать беспорядок. К счастью, Гизела взялась за дело с присущим ей угрожающим стилем руководства, поэтому к работе приставили почти всех обитателей замка. Уборку закончили почти в полночь, и Йозак с Гвендалем могли разобраться со своей промокшей перепачканной одеждой. Грязь в волосах Йозака уже почти высохла и на ощупь была как затвердевший клей. Он предположил, что Гвендаль находится не в лучшем состоянии.   
– На это уйдет целая вечность, – пожаловался Йозак, когда они подошли к купальням.  
В раздевалке они с трудом стащили себя покрытые коркой грязи одежды и положили их, так аккуратно, как только могли, в одну из стоявших там корзин для белья. Йозак на миг остро посочувствовал служанкам.  
Гвендаль уже встал под душ, с силой сжимая пальцами мокрую губку. Мышцы его плеч напряглись, когда он чуть наклонился; его густые, все в грязи, волосы мокрыми прядями рассыпались по спине. Йозак не пялился, потому что он никогда не пялился. Ну, по крайней мере, не очень часто.  
Гвендаль выпрямился, откинул волосы назад и встретился взглядом с Йозаком.  
– Будет легче, – сказал он, – если мы… – Он взмахнул губкой, и несколько мыльных капелек попало на руку Йозака.  
Тот кивнул. Скорее всего, так будет гораздо легче, особенно когда дело дойдет до волос. Он повернулся и наклонил голову.  
Гвендаль начал водить губкой, начав с подбородка Йозака и продолжив на задней стороне его шеи. Йозак глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. При всей нервозности Гвендаля рядом с ним было удивительно спокойно, и тот мог быть даже заботливым – по-своему, неуклюже. Йозак был почти уверен, что не интересует Гвендаля. От этого становилось вдвойне спокойнее: что бы ни случилось, их с Гвендалем пути никогда, никогда не пересекутся.  
В отличие от…  
Он выбросил мысль о Конраде из головы.  
Гвендаль перестал его мыть и тщательно сполоснул губку.  
– Закрой глаза, – сказал он, и Йозак подчинился. Прикосновение губки к лицу было легким и мягким, вода теплой, в воздухе витал острый и чуть кислый запах мыла. Гвендаль действовал аккуратно и размеренно, и давление губки на кожу Йозака было идеально выверенным.   
Как только лицо Йозака стало чистым, Гвендаль принялся за его волосы. Первое споласкивание смыло грязь и пыль, и он начал неспешно вымывать из волос остатки. Йозак ощущал, как по спине бегут теплые струйки воды, остывая к тому времени, как добирались до бедер. Он чуть откинул голову назад, и Гвендаль, вновь отжав губку, смыл со лба оставшуюся грязь, медленно водя туда-сюда плавными и осторожными движениями.  
Йозак был готов замурлыкать.  
Дальше Гвендаль взялся за спину и плечи Йозака, правой рукой счищая грязь, а левую для равновесия положив на талию Йозака. Когда Гвендаль перешел к груди и животу, Йозак открыл глаза, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, заметил, как тот сосредоточенно хмурит брови, и улыбнулся: Гвендаль всё воспринимал всерьез, даже смывание грязи.  
– Ты как? – Гвендаль оторвался от своего занятия и на секунду посмотрел Йозаку прямо в глаза.  
– Нормально, – ответил Йозак. – Ты… Все хорошо.  
По лицу Гвендаля пробежала тень улыбки, и он вернулся к своему занятию.   
К тому времени, как Гвендаль добрался до его живота, у Йозака уже наполовину встал. Гвендаль никак не отреагировал, продолжая мытье, так что Йозаку пришлось усердно думать о мишкопчелах, в чем он даже почти преуспел.  
Остальное мытье, к счастью, прошло спокойно. Йозак почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, оказавшись чистым. Он взял еще одну губку и намочил ее в теплой воде, а Гвендаль сел на деревянный стул, чтобы было проще доставать до его волос. Йозак провел рукой по перепачканным волосам и обнаружил, что волосы Гвендаля по-прежнему завязаны в хвост. Развязать его явно не представлялось возможным, так что Йозак поднял с пола свой нож и разрезал ленточку, распуская волосы. Схватив правой рукой губку, он запустил левую в волосы Гвендаля, пытаясь как можно бережнее пальцами счистить грязевую корку.  
Волосы у Гвендаля были гуще, чем у него, и, конечно же, длиннее; а еще они оказались мягкими, стоило их как следует промыть. Йозаку всегда нравился их серый цвет, нисколько не посветлевший за те годы, что он знал Гвендаля. Наверное, это был их естественный цвет. Он прошелся кончиками пальцев по коже головы Гвендаля и слегка помассировал ее, Тот в ответ издал одобрительный звук. Йозак улыбнулся и продолжил, вознагражденный тем, что Гвендаль чуть шевельнулся, подаваясь – еле заметно – навстречу его прикосновению. Йозак закрыл глаза и на несколько минут забыл обо всем. Было тихо; само собой, в купальнях сейчас отмывались и другие, но плотная дверь надежно отрезала все звуки. Йозак не останавливался, пока вода не начала остывать, потом вновь намочил губку и принялся смывать мыло. Гвендаль запрокинул голову, и Йозак прошелся по его лицу и за ушами.  
Он потер плечи Гвендаля, счищая с них размякшую грязь, с силой надавливая пальцами, чтобы облегчить напряжение мышц. Он чувствовал, как Гвендаль расслабляется под его прикосновениями, и был этому очень рад. Йозак любил ласки и любил, когда ласкали его самого. И его радовало, когда всё шло так просто и гладко.  
Он думал так до того момента, как начал мыть живот Гвендаля – и тело Гвендаля, он видел, отреагировало на внимание так же, как и его собственное. Но Гвендаль поймал его за запястья.  
– Этого достаточно, – произнес Гвендаль, сжимая его руку, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы. Его лицо вновь стало серьезным. – Спасибо.  
– Ну, – сказал Йозак, – если ты уверен…  
Гвендаль кивнул.  
– Ты уже достаточно помог.  
Йозак чуть было не предложил ему тоже подумать о мишкопчелах, потом сообразил, что он же говорит с  _Гвендалем_.  
– Тогда увидимся позже.  
Железное лицо Гвендаля чуть смягчилось.  
– Да.   
Йозак кинул губку в воду и пошел к бассейну.


End file.
